deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Chan
Full name Kevin Chan Pronunciation Kev-in Ch-an Name Origin The name Kevin is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Kevin is: Gentle. Gaelic Meaning: The name Kevin is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Kevin is: Attractive. Chan means; cute or small Titles Class Clown Chantastic Cassic Appearance Kevin inherited his mother's baby face, but his father's prominant chin. He has a fairly lean build and raven black hair. He has a cerulean blue glow to his eyes. He's well defined for a skinny, guy, but rarely every gets any form of bruise or scaring on his body. This is honestly because he's a bit of a weirdo physically. He's fairly tall, standing at 5'7 and for some odd reason with his physical muttation he ended up with a tail of all things. The oddest part is that it doesn't even match his physical power set, and is kind of just there, with no real explanation. He has the swagger of a slacker, but with the proper drug he has the mind of a genius. rin_okumura____blue_exorcist____oh__my__god__dies__by_taytradgedy-d6jbir3 (2).jpg Blue_Exorcist.png Rin_Okumura_Render_1.png RIN-blue-exorcist-29976960-659-1000.jpg 'Symbol' Kevin likes spiders. His mutation already made him rahter fond of them, but just the look of one intrigued him as a whole. Zodiac ' Aries Strength Keywords' - Independent - Generous - Optimistic - Enthusiastic - Courageous Aries Weakness Keywords - Moody - Short tempered - Self-involved - Impulsive - Impatient Personal Characteristics Birth Date: March 21st Birth Place: New Tokyo Reputation: The Jester of NT (New Tokyo, he's a gag carrying, wise cracking, smart ass of a character, and all around one hell of a guy! Self proclaimed all be it. He loves being the center of attention and lightening everyones moods, making sure that when he's happy, he can make everyone happy. He typically won't let anyone be down, though this can come off as quite annoying seeing as how when some people WANT to be sad, they WANT to be sad. Kevin is fully capable of being a 100% annoyance to society and he's perfectly aware of this, but it often gets the flustered people to make terrible mistakes, and he plays on that like the little dick he can be. 393168-ao_no_exorcist_01_large_12.jpg tumblr_njleceJwk71rajiauo1_500.gif tumblr_nj2a7n30eD1s3v4aho6_1280.jpg tumblr_nja1nqkMUz1u6y8aso1_500.jpg Fighting Style 'Wing Chun' GL1pkRd.gif Wing Chun (Chinese: 詠春; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Jyutping: wing6 ceon1; literally: "spring chant"), also romanised as Ving Tsun or Wing Tsun, (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "eternal springtime"); is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilizing both striking and grappling while specialising close-range combat. Some Wing Chun practitioners believe that the person with better body structure will win. A correct Wing Chun stance is like a piece of bamboo, firm but flexible, rooted but yielding. This structure is used to either deflect external forces or redirect them. Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers more quickly from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Wing Chun trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing Wing Chun's forms such as Chum Kiu or the Wooden Dummy form greatly improve proprioception. Wing Chun favours a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are positioned across the vitals of the centerline. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Wing Chun rarely compromises structure for more powerful attacks because this is believed to create defensive openings which may be exploited. Structure is viewed as important, not only for reasons of defense, but also for attack. When the practitioner is effectively "rooted", or aligned so as to be braced against the ground, the force of the hit is believed to be far more devastating. Additionally, the practice of "settling" one's opponent to brace them more effectively against the ground aids in delivering as much force as possible to them. 'Relaxation' ' Wing Chun.gif Ipman1stfight1.gif ' Softness (via relaxation) and performing techniques in a relaxed manner, is fundamental to Wing Chun. *Tension reduces punching speed and power. Muscles act in pairs in opposition to each other (e.g. biceps and triceps). If the arm is tensed, maximum punching speed cannot be achieved as the biceps will be opposing the extension of the arm. In Wing Chun, the arm should be relaxed before beginning the punching motion. *Unnecessary muscle tension wastes energy and causes fatigue. *Tense, stiff arms are less fluid and sensitive during trapping and chi sao. *A tense, stiff limb provides an easy handle for an opponent to push or pull with, whereas a relaxed limb provides an opponent less to work with. *A relaxed, but focused, limb affords the ability to feel "holes" or weaknesses in the opponent's structure (see Sensitivity section). With the correct forwarding these "holes" grant a path into attacking the opponent. *Muscular struggle reduces a fight to who is stronger. Minimum brute strength in all movement becomes an equalizer in uneven strength confrontations. This is very much in the spirit of the tale of Ng Mui. 'Punches' tumblr_mpgtecRYTq1rj4ls1o1_500.gif Wing Chun favors the vertical punch for several reasons: *Directness. The punch is not "loaded" by pulling the elbow behind the body. The punch travels straight towards the target from the guard position (hands are held in front of the chest). *Protection. The elbow is kept low to cover the front midsection of the body. It is more difficult for an opponent to execute an elbow lock/break when the elbow occupies this position. This aids in generating power by use of the entire body structure rather than only the arm to strike. Also with the elbow down, it offers less opening for the body to be attacked while the forearm and punch intercept space towards the head and upper body. *Strength and Impact. Wing Chun practitioners believe that because the elbow is behind the fist during the strike, it is thereby supported by the strength of the entire body rather than just a swinging fist, and therefore has more impact. A common analogy is a baseball bat being swung at someone's head (a round-house punch), as opposed to the butt end of the bat being thrust forward into the opponent's face (wing chun punch), which would cause far more damage than a glancing hit and is not as easy to evade. Many skilled practitioners pride themselves on being able to generate "short power" or large amount of power in a short space. A common demonstration of this is the "one-inch punch", a punch that starts only an inch away from the target yet delivers an explosive amount of force. *Alignment & Structure. Because of Wing Chun's usage of stance, the vertical punch is thus more suitable. The limb directly in front of the chest, elbow down, vertical nature of the punch allows a practitioner to absorb the rebound of the punch by directing it through the elbows and into the stance. This is a desirable trait to a Wing Chun practitioner because it promotes use of the entire body structure to generate power. Whereas, the rebound of a horizontal punch uses only the arm to strike. In this elbow-out position the hinge-structure directs force outwards along the limb producing torque in the puncher's body. 'Kicks' Wing Chun 2.gif Kicks can be explicitly found in the Chum Kiu and Mook Jong forms, though some have made interpretations of small leg movements in the Siu Nim Tau and Bil Jee to contain information on kicking as well. Depending on lineage, a beginner is often introduced to basic kicking before learning the appropriate form. Traditionally, kicks are kept below the waist. This is characteristic of southern Chinese martial arts, in contrast to northern systems which utilize many high kicks. Variations on a front kick are performed striking with the heel. The body may be square and the knee and foot are vertical on contact (Chum Kiu), or a pivot may be involved with the foot and knee on a plane at an angle (Mook Jong). At short distances this can become a knee. A roundhouse kick is performed striking with the shin in a similar manner to the Muay Thai version with most of the power coming from the body pivot. This kick is usually used as a finisher at closer range, targeting anywhere between the ribs and the back of the knee, this kick can also become a knee at close range. Other kicks include a stamping kick (Mook Jong) for very close range and a sweep performed with the heel in a circular fashion. Every kick is both an attack and defence, with legs being used to check incoming kicks or to take the initiative in striking through before a more circular kick can land. Kicks are delivered in one movement directly from the stance without chambering/cocking. 'Trapping & Sensitivity Skills' tumblr_miffclp0mb1rdsiguo2_500.gif 33-more-of-the-greatest-movie-punches-ever_94zy.gif The Wing Chun practitioner develops reflexes within the searching of unsecured defenses through use of sensitivity. Training through Chi Sao with a training partner, one practices the trapping of hands. When an opponent is "trapped", he or she becomes immobile. "Greet what arrives, escort what leaves and rush upon loss of contact” - Yip Man Wing Chun teaches practitioners to advance quickly and strike at close range. While the Wing Chun forward kick can be considered a long range technique, many Wing Chun practitioners practice "entry techniques"—getting past an opponent's kicks and punches to bring them within range of Wing Chun's close range repertoire. This means that theoretically, if the correct techniques are applied, a shorter person with a shorter range can defeat a larger person by getting inside their range and attacking them close to their body. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Adderall' Adderall is a psychostimulant pharmaceutical drug of the phenethylamine class used in the treatment of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and narcolepsy. Adderall is also used as a performance and cognitive enhancer, and recreationally as an aphrodisiac and euphoriant. The medication is a mixture of amphetamine stereoisomer salts and inactive ingredients. By salt content, the active ingredients are 75% dextroamphetamine salts (the dextrorotary or "right-handed" enantiomer) and 25% levoamphetamine salts (the levorotary or "left-handed" enantiomer) Adderall works by increasing the activity of the neurotransmitters norepinephrine and dopamine in the brain, which results from its interactions with trace amine associated receptor 1 (TAAR1) and vesicular monoamine transporter 2 (VMAT2). Adderall shares many chemical and pharmacological properties with the human trace amine neurotransmitters, especially phenethylamine and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N-methylphenethylamine N''-methylphenethylamine], the latter being an isomer of amphetamine that is produced within the human body. In short: These pills will put kevin in a completely cognitive state of mind. However as prescribed he can only take one a day (once per battle situation) and the effect last for 8 hours. (but for plot and fairness we'll say it's effects last for 2 post) 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: Peter Parker/Bugs Bunny Desired Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osmand (voice of sora from Kingdom Hearts 2) Inspiration: Peter Parker/Spider-Man 'Physiology '''Peak Human Stamina Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for dozens of kilometers/miles and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Peak Human Endurance' Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. 'Ether Ability' 'Physical' Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typicall become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that reqiuires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state of Enhanced Condition though they virus can only achieve Enhanced conditioning, it simply maxes out at the users natural capabilities as a species.. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who persue the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing twoards the condiditon they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. 'Spider DNA' During the Great Flood Kevin was engtangled in a Spider's Web once he'd managed to survive actually drowning from everything. As he came to, he'd see a swarm of spiders crawlig along his body, and he'd freak out! Trying to scratch and scrape them off of him, but he'd taken a few bites from them unfortunately and for 24 hours was actually sick and his body was being flooded with poison...until the E-Syndrome kicked in, actually bonding his DNA with the spider's DNA and giving him simiar abilties and characteristics similar to that of an arachnid.This power is realitively new to him, as all of his abilities are not fully manifested. *'Enhanced Agility': User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. SmackTalk ! Prefight : oooooooWEE! My socks are rockin! Post fight: Well THAT de-escalated quickly Biography Kevin grew up in a litereal regular house hold. He rarely had a tragedy, and is border line spoiled at times. His Partent's, Danny Chan and Ariel Chan both make good money, and his needs were taken care of at a young age. He started martial ars incredibly young, and vigorously still practices them to keep his physique up. His true passion however is superheroes. kevin studied up on them for years and years and wanted nothing more than to be a vigilante and work along side Heroes like the Red Dawn Kuroryu, and The Golden Warrior! Howeveer iin this day in age, everyone expects you to join the millitary or the school to be able to become something special. Kevin, while happy with his life in new tokyo craved the calling to be more than what he was. To be what he thought he'd always wanted to, even if he didn't nessicarily know what that was. While an Insign, he decided the only way he'd ever be any good to the world is if he learned to use his powers to their full extent, and with that He decided to enlist in the Academy as an Insign. Only if to find somewhere he belonged. Approved By Category:RPC Category:Physical Ether User.